knwfandomcom-20200213-history
Leowald King
Leowald King is the king of the Gabranth. He is powerful but also kind, wise and charismatic. He was the first ruler Hiiro Okamura on Edea who truly impressed him Personality Leowald is a proud man who strongly believes in the power of bonds shared with his race, the Gabranth. He is a charismatic leader who leads his troops with pride and increases their morale. He is described as a muscle-head and battle-junkie by both Hiiro and Rarashik, something he doesn't at all deny. He is also self-admittedly stubborn, never giving up in something once he takes in interest in it, such as Hiiro. His a doting father towards his children. Appearance Leowald is a tall, muscular man with a stern lion-like face, lion ears, tail, and sports a majestic mane that is reddish brown in color with eyes of the same color. History Leowald is the son of the late King Lendock, who he has always deeply admired as a leader. He trained hard as a young man and he is known to have been a disciple of Rarashik. As a young man he befriended his future wife Blansa König and her adopted siblings Nerei and Kokurou, As the boys grew up they became very strong warriors and they both fought with a great distinction in the war with the Humas. Both girls were wanting to become Leowald's wife. But a horrible epidemic struck the capital and claimed many lives until a cure was found but they managed to get it under control. Both girls came down with it at the same time and due to its short supply, there was only enough drug to cure one of them. They felt it was morally wrong to choose between them in case more of the drug could not be found and it was a race against time. Kokurou snapped under the strain of caring for the girls without rest as he wasted them slowly deteriorate. He demanded the cure should go to his flesh and blood sister Nerei, whose condition was worse and he got so agitated and violent he had to be locked up. Leowald vowed to save both the girls but could not keep that promise, Nerei died and only Blansa could be saved. Kokurou snapped and began a killing spree, among the victims was Leowald's father before he finally fled. Leowald's mettle as a young king was challenged immediately as the Evila suddenly invaded, as Kokurou had turned traitor and given them inside information. They somehow managed to survive a war on two fronts. Leowald is known to have confronted Avoros when he unleashed a massive explosion that destroyed the Valaaru Wilds and the town located there. It became only a massive crater. Years later, Leowald found it an appropriate spot to finally settle the dispute between the races. Relationships Lendock King - The former king, Leowald's father, who was assassinated by Kokurou when he snapped. To this day Leowald sees himself as an inferior king to his father. Blansa King - His childhood friend who became his wife. He helped her to hide her dark family history from their own children until Kokurou resurfaced. When he heard Pasion was attacked he raced home at once to check on her. Kokurou König - Once Leowald's close friends in childhood. He has now snapped and become a psychopathic killer. For years they hoed he was dead until he resurfaced as part of the Matar Deus. Nerei König - Another childhood friend who died of an illness as a young woman due to a short supply of the cure. He and Blansa still love and miss her dearly. Avoros Gran Early Evening - The ex-demon lord used the Gabranth to fake his death years ago. Leowald seemed to be the only person on the Gabranth side to recognize him when he appeared after the duel. Leglos King - Leowald's first born son and heir, he is continually impressed by his growth a a man, a warrior and a leader. They were a team in thr fifth round of the duel. Lenion King - Leowald's aggressive but very immature second son. He is impressive as a warrior, but very disappointing as a potential leader of the future. Kuclear King - His first daughter, she desires to be strong like her brothers. She had yet to prove herself, but Leowald has confidence in her potential for the future. But she did not appreciate it when he tried to select a husband for her. Mimir King - Leowald's youngest child, when he found out her voice was cured he forgot his foul mood over the abrupt end the the war with the Evila and threw a party. Rarashik Fan’naru - The master he trained under when he was young. Despite the fact that he is a king, she doesn't treat him with any great respect. Yuhito Fan’naru - A genius and the chief researcher for the kingdom. It is his brilliant inventions that give the Gabrath the chance to wage war fairly. Crouch - One of the Three Warriors who played a pey role on the front lines during their last two wars with the Evila. She was also a participant in the duel between races. Eveam Gran Early Evening - The demon lord who frustrated him by ending a war before it started. He attempted to get his revenge at the peace conference but failed. He became aware that her desire for peace was real but thought it could never work. But the events of the duel between races changed his mind. Rudolph van Strauss Arclaim - The Humas king who he made an alliance with because they needed to team up to take on the Evila. But from the beginning he knew Rudolph couldn't be trusted and they could be betrayed at any time. Hiiro Okamura: When Hiiro both blocked and reflected Leowald's attack during the Conference, Leowald immediately took an immense liking and interest towards Hiiro. His interest and liking towards Hiiro only increases the more he learns about Hiiro and talks with him. He notices Mimir's feelings for Hiiro and supports it, going so far as wanting Hiiro to marry Mimir, both for her happiness and because he wants Hiiro as his son-in-law. He also wants Hiiro to marry his other daughter, Kuclear, should she also become interested in Hiiro, finding the idea of Hiiro marrying both his daughters to be great and laughing happily. Arnold Ocean - An adventurer who he became acquainted with through his daughters. Arnold revealed some inside information about Hiiro. Leowald also insisted on testing them and Muir when Rarashik demanded to team with them for the duel, Muir Castrea - A close friend of Mimir. When he noticed her fondness for Hiiro, he offered to secure Hiiro as a husband for her too. Marione Judou Crisis - An opponent who Leowald faced twice during the duel. When Marion became depressed after his floss, Leowald insisted he should find to resolve to keep fighting to avenge his family. He also was able to tell Marione who actually murdered his wife and child. Barid - he leader of the Three Warriors who serves under the king. When Hiiro met Leowald for the first time, Barid was suspicious and protective of the king. he fought in the duel along with his subordinates, Raive Ocean - The long time head maid at the King Tree. She taught his sons how to fight. She also risked her life to protect his wife during the attack. He was grateful to Hiiro for healing her. Abilities His body is incredibly strong and resistant to injury He used fire and can do a full body transformation with it. When angered he becomes a massive flaming beast. He can also summon his Spirit named Shishiraiga.Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Gabranths Category:Fire Attributes Category:Royality